Viper Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Robyn and Gets Grounded
In the Fa house, Prince Adam, Mulan, Robyn Starling, Dixie, Pixie, Young Bagheera, Pumbaa, Shang, and Jasmine were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Viper was walking into the dining room, Mulan said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Jasmine, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Dixie asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Pixie asked. "Early." Shang said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Mulan said. As Young Bagheera was about to feed his pizza slice to Pumbaa, Mulan stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Young Bagheera obeyed her. Adam had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Mulan had some clams casino pizza. Robyn had some cheese pizza. Dixie had some mushroom pizza. Pixie had some pepperoni pizza. Young Bagheera had some sausage and olive pizza. Pumbaa had some barbecue chicken pizza. Shang had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Jasmine had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Adam said. "For pizza?" Mulan asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Adam said, as Viper looked for any pizza for herself. "Shang, you have got the money, don't you?" Jasmine asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Shang said. "Forget it, Shang." Mulan said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Viper asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Robyn. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Viper glared at her younger sister disapprovingly. Pixie was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Pixie!" Jasmine said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Pixie stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Viper was expecting Rapunzel to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Robyn pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Viper ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Robyn was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Adam, Mulan, Dixie, Young Bagheera, Pumbaa, Shang, and Jasmine saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Pixie said, as he got up from his seat and watched Robyn and Viper fight. Shang was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Shang cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Jasmine knocked her chair into Pixie, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Shang said, as he and Jasmine grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Adam cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Jasmine said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Viper shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Mulan got out of her chair, moved Jasmine's chair forward, and picked up Pixie, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Mulan said, as she patted Pixie's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Adam cried, as he separated Viper and Robyn and clutched Viper's shoulder angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Viper yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Shang yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Viper was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Pixie, her sister, her pet warthog, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Viper." Mulan said. "Now you have done it." "Viper, get upstairs! Right now!" Adam scolded. "Why?" Adam asked angrily. "Viper, you're nothing but a witch!" Young Bagheera told her. "Shut up!" Viper yelled. "Viper, upstairs!" Mulan ordered. "That means no Dreamworks movies for the rest of your life! And no "The Prince of Egypt" forever!" "But Mother and Father, I love "The Prince of Egypt"." Viper said. "We do not care!" Adam yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the Chinese carnival with your friends tomorrow!" Viper became very angry. She glared angrily at Adam, Mulan, Robyn, Dixie, Young Bagheera, Pumba, Shang, and Jasmine and yelled, "You all are as evil as Tai Lung!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk